


snapshot #4

by GrimmsMockingjay



Series: GrimmsMockingjay's Snapshots Series (doom!trek) [4]
Category: Doom (2005), Doom!Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, Gif Inspired, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmsMockingjay/pseuds/GrimmsMockingjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>snapshot #4 - As Allie looks set to be turning a new leaf, Bones is finally able to forgive himself for being powerless to stop her being taken almost two years before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snapshot #4

  

"Do you think the mutt’s helped?"   
  
Bones asked; as both he and Jim Kirk watched the interactions between the little girl and her young wolf companion through a small observation window into the CMO’s office - where both girl and wolf had been settled nearly half an hour ago.   
  
“I hope so, Bones.” Jim replied tiredly, as he rubbed a hand across tired. “This is the first time i’ve seen her really smile in - I don’t know how long.”   
  
“She does seem to be sleepin’ a lot more with him around,” He acknowledged. “And she hasn’t been havin’ as many nightmares either.”   
  
“You’re still monitoring her?” Jim asked, turning his gaze away from the sight of their seven-nearly-eight year old daughter ( _biologically Jim’s but equally Bones’_ ) playing with a rescued direwolf cub, to meet the furrowed gaze of his partner and Chief Medical Officer. “I thought you said she’d been doing okay?”   
  
“It’s just a precaution,” the Georgian doctor assured. “She was havin’ these problems for well over a year before Shadow came into the picture. It’s only been a month, Jim - I just wanna be sure she’s gonna be okay.”   
  
The sigh that emanated from the Doctor after saying those words, caused Jim to take the older man’s hand and squeeze it.   
  
“When are you going to forgive yourself, Bones?” The blonde haired captain asked in a softer tone often reserved for the ship’s younger residents. “It wasn’t your fault Terra Prime took her. She’s here, and she’s healthy - more healthy than i’ll ever be that’s for damn sure - and she doesn’t blame you.”   
  
“I let them take our daughter, Jim.” Bones whispered, as he glanced back toward the observation window, before turning slightly more glazed hazel eyes back to meet cerulean blue. “In broad daylight, from our own damn backyard. I couldn’t stop ‘em.”   
  
“They knocked you out, with a helluva lot of juice Bones. M’Benga was surprised you even came around from the dose.” Jim reminded him, thinking back to the day he had received a call to tell him that his daughter was missing and that his husband had been left for dead with a large amount of drugs in his system. “They made sure you couldn’t stop them.”   
  
“I can still hear her, Jim,” Bones whispered, after a short pause and a hitch of breath. Jim brought his hands up to rest on Bones’ broad shoulders as he spoke. “I can still hear her cryin’ out for me to stop them from takin’ her away - beggin’ me to get her away from the bad men.”   
  
Jim pulled Bones to him and wrapped him in his arms securely; Bones immediately brought his hands up to wrap around the captain as the tears he had failed to shed for nearly two years finally emerged, when it became clear that their daughter really was safe.   
  
“It’s over, Bones.” Jim soothed, having shed his anger and tears at the moment of their daughter’s rescue. “It’s over.”


End file.
